


A Sponsorship Gone Wrong

by Pbness



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Desk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbness/pseuds/Pbness
Summary: Leon has always had feelings for the Chairman. However, the Chairman had only seen Leon as a business associate and only recently, a friend. When the Chairman tells Leon that a sponsorship opportunity didn't pan out, he gets suspicious and decides to confront the Chairman about what happened but it wasn't the most.. Opportune time for the Chairman to talk.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Sponsorship Gone Wrong

"Hello, Leon?"

"Oh! Chairman! Hey, so how'd the pitch go?"

"I'm sorry Leon, they didn't agree to sponsor you."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I told them the figures and they thought it was too high. I tried to negotiate with them but still, they said no."

"Perhaps if I go and talk to them myself?-"

"Leon, they didn't sponsor you. Barging into their office without making an appointment won't reflect well on you as a brand."

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks for trying Rose."

"I am your boss but also your friend, it was only natural for me to do so."

"Heh, yeah, bye."

"Goodbye Leon."

_Click._

* * *

Leon looked up at the ceiling of his flat in Wydon. The flat itself wasn't shabby by any stretch of the imagination, it was just a little smaller than one might imagine the Champion of Galar living in. The Chairman, Rose, bought the flat for Leon to live in once he moved to Wydon to focus on work when he was sixteen. Leon tried to move earlier but Rose (and his Mum) insisted on him staying home because they felt as if he was too young to be living alone. 

Rose had never made any romantic advancements towards Leon, it was only when he turned twenty that Rose started calling him his friend. Leon had to admit, it felt good. It felt really good, to be called the Chairman friend, that is. But while the Chairman never made any advancements, Leon always hoped he did. He always held some romantic, very sexual, feelings towards Rose. Being a teenager, it was only natural to think of those around him like that. That's what he told himself. 

"Hm, maybe I should go see him. It has been a while." It had only been three days, three extremely busy days. Preparing for the Gym Challenge had been more work than expected, there'd been more challengers that year than any other year prior. Leon had been running on two hours of sleep for the past three days, he'd only been drinking energy shakes because it was the quickest thing he could grab. Finally, on the third day of this, Leon visited the doctor who instructed him to sleep and eat food. He said to cancel any meetings or events that Leon was apart of and take a day to himself. As much as he wanted to, Leon could not fall asleep, which is why he decided to call the Chairman. It's better to be tired with company then alone, after all.

But the company that was supposed to sponsor Leon said that the price that Rose and Leon had settled on was too high, he didn't think that two hundred thousand Poké dollars was too high considering the fact that most TMs go for fifty thousand, at most. Picking up, Leon started to dial the companies number. Rose said that going there without scheduling a meeting was rude, so he'll schedule a meeting then.

_Click._

"Hello! This is Calcium For You, how can we help you?"

"Hello, this is Champion Leon and I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment with Mr. Smith?"

"Oh yes, let me check his calendar." Leon could hear the click of the keyboard though the phone as she started looking for openings.

"I'm sorry but the closest opening he has is two months from now."

"Oh, that's alright then."

"Excuse me sir, but you did say your name was Leon correct? The Champion?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh! Chairman Rose called this morning to say that you wanted to cancel today's meeting."

"Wait, _the Chairman_ called to say that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"No, it's quite alright. I'll need to have a little chat with the Chairman but tell Mr. Smith that I'm so sorry for the mistake and that I'd love to talk to him as soon as he can."

"Of course I can but I'll need-"

_Click_

Leon was furious and confused, very confused. He demanded answers, and the only way to do that was to talk to the Rose himself. Putting on his pants and cape, he headed out. 

* * *

In fifteen minutes Leon was at Rose Tower going up the lift. Fifth floor, fifteenth floor, fiftieth floor, and then finally, after only a minute, he arrived at the hundredth floor. Walking into Rose's office, Leon was greeted by the scowling face of Oleana, Rose's annoying (and slightly threatening) secretary.

She had obviously just came out of Rose's office. Her back was facing away from the door, her right hand still on the handle while her left held the thick, white binder that she always used. Her head was turned to the side, moving with every word she spoke while her body never moved, seemingly stopped in time.

"Hello Champion Leon. I'm sorry but the Chairman is busy at the moment."

Leon's eyes started to narrow, knowing what Oleana was trying to do. 

"That's fine, I just need to talk with him for a moment." He started to slowly walk toward the door, Oleana's hand visibly tightening on the doorknob.

"I am truly sorry Champion but he is extremely busy at the moment." Oleana emphasized her point by pronouncing every syllable and verb when speaking.

"I know. I just need to speak with him for a minute." Leon matched her emphasization, if not exceeding it.

Oleana sighed, knowing that when the Champion of Galar wants something, he gets it. Reluctantly, she moved aside and started making her way to her desk. 

Leon put his hand on the doorknob about to open the door before he heard: "I don't want to hear a thing, understood?" He sighed.

"I'll try to keep it down."

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about Rose. He gets loud when he's mad."

"Believe me, if you're going to hear anyone it's going to be me." And with that Leon turned the knob to the Chairman's office and went in. 

* * *

Rose was looking down at his desk, no doubt doing some sort of digital paperwork. He had a screen built into his desk so he could work more efficiently. Although he was clearly working, something seemed to be off. He was fidgeting a lot, it was extremely visible as well. His cheeks had a very noticeable blush while his breathing was ragged and uneven. 

It wasn't just his physical symptoms that gave Leon a cause for alarm, he also didn't notice when he came in. He always noticed whenever someone came into his office, so he decided to clear his throat to get Rose's attention.

Looking up, Rose looked visibly shocked that Leon was there, that or the fact he hadn't realized he was there. 

"Oh, hello Leon." His voice was shaky and uncertain. "What brings you here today?" With each sentence that came from his mouth, Rose seemed to shake more.

"Well, I had intended to come here and yell at you about how you cancelled the sponsor meeting but.. You don't seem to be well, are you okay Chairman?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine Leon. Thank you for your concern but I'm fine. And I apologize for cancelling the meeting with the sponsor, I'll reschedule it immediately. Now if you would please leave me to my own.. _Devices,_ I will be extremely grateful." Rose's face had gotten redder however the sunlight coming from his back seemed to mask most of it. The most noticeable thing, from Leon's point of view, was how much the Chairman was shaking. 

"Chairman, are you sure you're okay?" The Champion started to walk closer to the Chairman of the Pokemon League, hearing a faint buzzing, the sound getting louder with each step he took.

"Yes, I'm fine now please, don't come any closer!" Rose seemed visibly panicked. He never panicked. Something was definitely wrong. Leon kept taking steps towards him while Rose started to roll his chair backwards, he seemed like he was hoping to get away. Leon stopped when he reached the Chairman's desk, he could hear the buzzing sound loudly now and he knew exactly what it was. Rose seemed to know he knew as well and hung his head in shame. For a moment, Leon didn't know what to do, but then a genius, albeit inappropriate, idea popped into his head. He put on his signature Champion smile and showed it to the Chairman.

"Hey Rose, you meant it when you said we were friends, right?"

Rose never lifted his head but he responded in the weakest voice Leon had ever heard come from his mouth. "Yes, that is correct."

"And friends help each other with problems they have, correct?"

"Yes.."

"Hmm.. So how long has it been since you've been boned?" Rose took in a deep breath and paused, most likely trying to collect his thoughts, or what's left of them.

"I was with someone four months ago, but he was slow and I could hardly call it a 'bone'. So, I'd have to say it's been a year in a half since I've been.." He cleared his throat and finished the sentence with a reluctant "'boned'."

Smiling even bigger, Leon started to make his way around the right side of the Chairman's desk. Rose was trying to scoot his chair around the left side to avoid Leon, but in his current state he couldn't get far. 

"So, let's make a deal. Shall we Chairman?" The way Leon said Rose's official title made him shudder more and let out a slight, barely audible, moan.

"What's the deal..?" Rose finally looked up, the sunlight hitting his face and Leon was finally able to see how flushed he was. The blush that originally started on his cheeks had made its way down to slightly cover his neck and ears. Eyes that were normally jade green had a glaze over them, no doubt from lust.

"The deal is: I get to have sex with you on this desk and we forget about this little sponsorship mishap."

Rose didn't respond for a good chunk of time. He wanted it, that was undeniable, however, as horny as Rose had been he still had to think about the impact this would have on the business relationship he and Leon had. But it had been so long and the vibrator in his ass wasn't making it any easier to think, so, against his better judgement Rose shakily stood up from his chair, watching the smile on Leon's face grow. He slid himself onto the desk, moaning as when he slid it moved the vibrator in him making it hit his prostate.

"Hmm, who knew the Chairman of the Pokemon League would masturbate in his office?" Leon walked over and settled himself in between Rose's spread legs. 

"Come on, lay down for me. I have to take off those pants of yours." Leon was already taller than Rose however, with him on the desk, he towered over him. 

With shaking hands he started to undo his belt, surprisingly, it didn't take long to undo the latch. Slowly and carefully, Rose started to pull down his pants and underwear, making sure the vibrator didn't slip out. When both his pants and underwear were only on one foot he decided to kick them off completely, leaving his bottom half completely bare. 

Leon grabbed both of his meaty thighs, spreading them to expose the end of the vibrator poking out of Rose's asshole. Deciding to give it a slight nudge, Leon was surprised as Rose threw his head back and moaned.

"Wow, that must be directly on your prostate for you to be that sensitive." He leaned down and whispered in Rose's ear, "that, or you've been deprived from this pleasure for so long that you just can't help but _be_ this sensitive. This is my duty as Champion, to help you, isn't it, _Chairman?_ " Rose let out a breathy moan and spread his legs as wide as he could.

"O-oh yes, this is your duty as Champion. Now do your job, I can't wait any longer." Leon stood up straight again and paused before a grin that could only be compared to Raihan's appeared on his face.

"I could, but you did deprive me of a sponsorship opportunity. So it's only fair that I deprive you of something as well." With that Leon grabbed the end of the vibrator inside Rose's ass and pulled it out before thrusting it back in with the same force he used to throw his Pokeballs. Rose moaned and thrusted back onto the vibrator, throwing his head back while his glossy eyes rolled back into his head.

"Hnng! Leon!"

"Mmm.. Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you moan my name like that Rose? Oh, it's been too long, it's been much too long." Leon continued with his intense thrusts of Rose's vibrator, repeatedly missing his prostate but grazing it just enough to send a jolt of pleasure up the Chairman's spine.

"I-I'm close!" With that warning Leon pulled the vibrator completely out of Rose's ass and turned it off. The Chairman had a few muscle spasms at the lack of vibrations and denial of orgasm before looking up to see the Champion taking off his shirt. Looking down at him Leon smiled a genuine smile and chuckled.

"What? I can't be the only one who's going to be completely naked when we do this."

Chuckling as well, Rose started to unbutton his blazer while simultaneously taking off his jacket. Eventually, he got both off as a completely naked Leon watched. Leaning down he whispered in Rose's ear, "I got the tie." And started to elegantly undo his tie. Before it was completely undone, Leon pulled the Chairman's face closer for a kiss. Gladly accepting, Rose opened his mouth, happily inviting Leon's tongue in. Leon was dominant and demanding, slurping up any saliva that would dare to slip out of Rose's mouth. His favorite thing to do was to force Rose's tongue around, manhandling it in a way that was sloppy yet arousing.

Pulling away, Leon had a blush covering his cheeks that was as dark as Rose's. After completely undoing Rose's tie, Leon couldn't wait and practically ripped Rose's undershirt off of him and went back in for another kiss.

Lining up, Leon started to push into Rose before he immediately broke the kiss with a string of saliva connecting both of them together.

"W-wait, Leon, we need lube."

"Huh? You're concerned about that? Don't worry, you're so wet that I don't need lube."

"And a condom?"

"I don't have anything, do you?"

"No, but-"

"Rose, I can't have anything. I'm a virgin." The Chairman didn't respond so Leon continued.

"I wanted my first time to be with you. I know that sounds too sentimental for this moment but I've had a crush on you since I was ten. I'm going to do this with you raw, no matter what." Breathing evening out, Rose finally had enough brainpower to collect his thoughts to form a complete sentence.

Lifting up his legs, Rose smiled, "then rail me for God's sake." Not needing any more encouragement, Leon thrusted into Rose. Grabbing his hip with one hand Leon started to pound into Rose. Using his other hand to stop himself from falling over, he put it on Rose's desk next to his head.

After the first thrust any thoughts that may have been drifting throughout Rose's brain were gone. He threw his head back and started to moan, most of it being incoherent nonsense. 

"Yes! Yes! You do your job so well! So, so well!"

Leon moved his arms to grab Rose's legs and hike them up as far as they would go. As old and as portly as Rose was, he was more flexible than most men. His age and younger. After repositioning, Leon started thrusting at an angle that made it so that he was hitting Rose's prostate dead on, making him wail out in ecstasy. Pushing back against Leon as much as he could, tears started to appear in his eyes, Leon fucking them out of him. After a bit, Rose's muscles started to spasm, a que of his upcoming orgasm.

"L-Leon! I-I'm so close!"

"Y-yeah, you're clenching so much!" Leon started to speed up his thrusts. Making them go deeper but he was close as well and they started to loose the rough rhythm he had set. 

"Leon! I can't!"

"Come on! Cum for me! Moan for me! Say my name!" With one final thrust from Leon, Rose came all over his stomach and chest, moaning the Champions name as he did so. 

"Leon!" The tightness of Rose's ass becoming too much, Leon thrusted once more and buried himself completely inside of Rose and came.

"O-oh! Rose.." 

Nuzzling up against Rose's nape, Leon twitched inside one final time before pulling out of the Chairman. Both of them were drowning in ecstasy, Rose being the more wrecked of the two as he was lying, muscles still spasming, with cum dripping out of his ass.

"Mm, I love this sight." Leon paused for a bit, letting the Chairman's brain catch up. "Hey, don't let anyone else see you like this. Please."

Rose looked up and saw Leon with no smile on his lips and a pleading look in his eyes. "I.." He had to catch his breath. "I promise." That's when that beautiful, genuine smile came back. The one that only the Chairman has seen. He smiled back. Leon reached down and hugged Rose, leaving little pecks as he made his way to his mouth.

"Hey Rose?" Rose's eyes had started to droop down, the comfort of sleep taking him.

"Mm?"

"I think I love you." He chuckled and smiled. "Leon, I need a shower before I fall asleep."

"Right.. Do you happen to have one in here by any chance?"

"Go to the left wall and push it, there's a bathroom with a shower inside." Leon got up from the desk and, butt naked, walked over to the area Rose described and pushed the wall as instructed, making sure not to knock over anything as he did so. As the Chairman described, it swung open. 

"Huh, so how often do you masturbate?"

"Leon." He turned his head to look at an almost passed out Rose. One of the most magnificent things he's seen yet. 

"Yeah?"

"Shower."

"Haha, I understand. But once you wake up we have to talk about it."

* * *

Outside of Rose's office there was no secretary to be found. Oleana had went down to floor ninety-eight to eat her lunch since the floors above didn't provide the most appetizing sounds. Munching, quite angrily, she mumbled, "I told that Champion to keep it down.."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, second fic is out! Compared to my first one I'd say this is an improvement (a slight improvement but an improvement nonetheless). I feel like we need more non-rapey Rose fics, especially ones when he's the bottom. 
> 
> Also, I was listening to Frank Sinatra while writing this and then "Fly Me to the Moon" came on and that's where the feelings and stuff came from. It was supposed to be just smut! Damn you Frank! 
> 
> But, I hope you enjoyed mah second fic there shall be more to come!
> 
> \- No editing was done.  
> \- Second Fic.  
> \- Written on mobile.  
> \- Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (I probably should start editing but I'm very, very lazy, lol).


End file.
